Tucker's Pokemon Adventure
by white3y3
Summary: This Pokemon adventure follows a trainer name Tucker. Age of 18 he is beginning his newest adventure in the Aclil region with his Pokemon. Tucker has a unique team of Pokemon that each have an unusual ability. Rated M for future detailed chapters. Expect Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/ and everything else a good adventure needs. (Note this is My first F.F. and would love Criticism.


**5 years ago. . .**

 **A young boy just reaching the age of 13 has decided to venture off into the world of Pokemon. Unfortunately his mother does not approve of this decision knowing how dangerous it is in the great wide world and has forbidden him from leaving until he has defeated her in a Pokemon battle. The young boy only had one Pokemon, A Quilava named Volcano, that he had been raising since his father gave him it as a Cyndaquil on his 10th birthday. Despite three years of training and growing inside the safety of his home town the boy knew his chances of beating his mother in a Pokemon battle was slim if even possible since her Pokemon of choice was a Blastoise. Although the boy didn't have to actually defeat his mother's Blastoise in battle but instead train Volcano to be strong enough to either endure or stop a Hydro Pump attack from Blastoise despite the obvious type disadvantage. Now after several training courses that took months on in not just for Volcano but the young boy as well, they now stood together across a battlefield from the boy's mother prepared to fight together and win their Adventure.**

 **The boy stood with the wind blowing through his hair and the sun against his face looking across an open dirt field made for battling. With Volcano at his feet the boy took up a position of challenge pointing to his mother across the field. "Today is the day, the day Volcano and I will not only endure your Hydro Pump attack, but also defeat you in battle."**

 **The boy's mother gave out a small sigh before patting her Blastoise on the side. "Hun I understand you desire for adventure but you need to understand two things, one you are at a huge disadvantage, and two even if you defeat me the world is a dangerous place." The boy's mother shifted her weight as she backed away from Blastoise. "But if losing to Blastoise is what is going to knock some sense into you and your Quilava then so be it. I rather you learn the hard way from me than some wild Pokemon."**

 **The boy shook his head while kneeling down to his Quilava. "Listen Volcano, I know I have said this before but i need to make sure you understand, I believe in you. I know you are powerful and i know you could protect me on our adventure that isn't something you have to prove to me. And if you are not ok with trying to take down Blastoise i won't make you." The boy's Quilava gave out a small grunt, "Quill," followed by a small grin and nod. "Very well if that is how you feel then lets do this together." The boy stood and then moved to where his Quilava stood next to him, "Mom there are two things you need to understand two. First I am not a little kid anymore, Quilava and I are stronger than you think. Second I will stand by my Pokemon and take the heat together so if you wish to punish my Pokemon for his type disadvantage then you will punish me as well." The boy looked down at his Quilava who looked back up in half satisfaction and half surprised. Both knew they wouldn't want it any other way.**

 **The boy's Mother sighed again. "Very well I will show you no mercy so you understand the world will not show it either." The boy's Mother pointed at the boy and waited a moment as if taking in the situation she was about to allow unfold in front of her. "I am sorry Tucker. . . Blastoise Hydro Pump!" Blastoise tilted his body to one side as he took aim with his cannon and fired a powerful stream of water towards the Tucker and his Quilava.**

 **"** **Volcano! Use Flamethrower!" Screamed Tucker as his Quilava sparked to life fire erupting from his head and lower back while opening his mouth to unleash a powerful burst of flames that met with the Hydro Pump. Quickly after the two attacks met the Hydro Pump began to push it way through the flames towards Tucker and his Quilava. As it did Tucker stood over his Quilava with is arms spread ready to endure the water attack when the fire of his Quilava gave out as he screamed, "Volcano give it everything you got! Don't let the water scare you, you are far stronger than one measly Hydro Pump!" The Quilava could not stand the thought of his friend being hurt because he wasn't strong enough was too much as Quilava let loose every ounce of power he had. As Quilava let loose his power to protect his friend, the flames on his body changed from a fiery orange-red to a solid bright white flame as did his Flamethrower attack engulfing the red fire with white and meeting the Hydro Pump merely inches from Tucker's face. After a half-a-second Quilava's flames began to push back against the Hydro Pump. With Shock in both Tucker's and his Mother's eyes they watched as Blastoise's Hydro Pump was engulfed by white flames and Blastoise endured a powerful Flamethrower. After the steam and smoke had cleared Blastoise stood in front of Tucker's mother with ash covering most of his front body. It was clear Blastoise had taken a lot of damage from the attack keeping his trainer safe.**

 **"** **Wh...Wha...What was that?!" Screamed Tucker's Mother as she jumped in front of Blastoise looking him over. "Oh my goodness Blastoise are you ok?" She said as she quickly dug into her pocket and found a Max Potion she had acquired planning on giving it to Tucker when the battle was over.**

 **Tucker in shock looked down at his Quilava who was panting heavily with white flames still blazing out of it's body. "Hey Volcano, what was that?" Tucker asked in a hesitant voice. Quilava still panting looked up at his partner and smiled as he collapse on the ground. "Quilava!" yelled Tucker as he scooped his Pokemon up and darted for the town's Pokemon Center.**

 **"** **Wait Tucker!. . . oh darn it." Yelled Tucker's mother as she patted Blastoise on the side. "Thank you. Have a good rest." As she returned him to his Pokeball and began running after Tucker.**

 **Current day**

 **Tucker sat under a tree in a field of hills enjoying the good weather as his Quilava slept next to him peacefully. As he reached over and petted Quilava, the Pokemon awoke with a slight grunt as he yawned and looked at his partner. "Today is the five year anniversary Volcano. Can you believe it was five years ago we took on Mom." Tucker chuckled as Quilava stretched, "Quill." Tucker smiled and stood up as well stretching and looking around. "Well it's about time we head over to the docks we will be heading for the new country soon. Don't want to miss our ship." "Quill" Quilava replied as they began walking ready for their next adventure in the Aclil region.**


End file.
